Dibujante
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: No sabia su nombre, no sabia quien era, solo dibujándola a diario en el parque, supo, que estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella  One-Shot DanxAlice ADVERTIDOS Para AlicexxShun


_**DIBUJANTE**_

_**ONE-SHOT**_

_**POR**_

_**LEO SAYATO EVANS**_

_**ESTE ONE-SHOT ESTA DEDICADO A ALICEXXSHUN, GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y DEDICARME TU PRIMER DANXALICE AHORA ME TOCA A MI.**_

Dibujante.

Una persona que plasma parte del paisaje de la tierra en papel.

Para que asiera fuese conservado para siempre.

A través de los años.

Y así aunque el paisaje se pierda.

Se tenga un pequeño recuerdo de su belleza

El era un joven Dibujante que laboraba en un gran parque.

Al centro de un pequeño pueblo.

Dibujando la parte central.

Arboles, pasto y en el centro una gran fuente de mármol italiano.

Todos los que pasaban lo conocían.

De cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color.

Que cambian a un color rojizo bajo un ángulo apropiado de sol.

Dan Kuso se llamaba.

Y le gustaba llamar la atención.

Con sus obras y pinturas.

Donde el demostraba su habilidad.

Pero un día algo paso.

Un día algo inusual encontró.

Cerca de la fuente algo hermoso descubrió.

Era una joven, tal ves de su edad.

De cabello anaranjado.

Y ojos achocolatados.

Con un vestido verde pistacho.

Con bordes blancos.

Aquella mirada a el lo cautivo.

Y sin darse cuenta.

A dibujarla empezó.

Y así pasó.

Día con día.

A ella retrató.

El no se explicaba lo que pasaba.

Aunque no sabia su nombre ni había hablado con ella.

Sin saberlo lo había cautivado.

De aquella chica misteriosa.

Se había enamorado.

Pero un día.

Cuando al fin decidió hablarle.

No la encontró en su lugar.

No había llegado.

No se preocupo, pues creyó que solo seria un día.

Que equivocado se encontraba.

Los días pasaron y no se presento.

Aquello le habida roto el corazón.

Un día el la decidió buscar.

Con uno de sus dibujos como retrato.

La busco por todos lados.

Hasta que al fin.

Con un anciano se encontró.

Era su abuelo y le pregunto que le ocurrió a ella.

A aquella musa que había iluminado su vida.

Pero, no estaba preparado para lo que venia.

Ella había muerto.

De un ataque al corazón.

Un infarto la mato.

Ella tenía una grave enfermedad.

Desde nacimiento.

Un problema Cardiopulmonar.

Que no tenia remedio.

El anciano le pregunto.

Por que la buscaba.

Y el dijo.

Que era el dibujante del parque.

Sin saber su nombre ni nada

A ella la amaba.

El anciano recordó algo.

Que ella le conto de un chavo.

Del cual se había enamorado.

No sabía su nombre.

Solo que dibujaba en el parque.

Pero no se había atrevido a hablarle.

Y con eso murió.

Con ese sentimiento de amor verdadero

Falleció.

Le dijo donde se encontraba enterrada.

Y después de despedirse.

El joven fue a buscarla.

La tumba de su amada.

Después de horas la encontró.

Talla en mármol blanco.

Con un ángel en el exterior.

Leyó la inscripción.

En la tumba de su enamorada.

Alice Gehabich se llamaba.

Su corazón se había hecho añicos.

Por saber que jamás la vería.

Solo tenia una salida.

A los tres días.

Lo encontraron.

Se había suicidado.

Con una cuerda, se había ahorcado.

Poniendo fin a su sufrimiento.

Encontraron una nota.

Donde estaba su único deseo.

Que era ser enterrado junto a su amada.

Así decía su testamento.

Cumplieron su última voluntad.

Y fue enterrado junto ella.

Que aunque no se habían conocido.

Cuando estaban en vida.

Tenían el consuelo.

En que aquel amor terrenal.

Seria correspondido y para siempre.

En el mas allá.

FIN

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HOLA A TODOS**_

_**AQUÍ DE NUEVO EN MIS SUPER VACACIONES, CON UN NUEVO ONE-SHOT DASNXALICE SU ESCRITOR FAVORITO LEO SAYATO EVANS SE REPORTA A LA BATALLA(NAAH BROMA) , POR LO QUE VEO ESA PAREJA ESTA GANANDO SEGUIDORES ESO ME GUSTA JEJEJE**_

_**BUENO PASANDO A OTRA COSA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE ONE-SHOT Y QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS PARA VER EN QUE DEBO MEJORAR Y ASI COMPLACERLOS MEJOR.**_

_**DE NUEVO, ESTE ONE-SHOT ESTA DEDICADO A UNA ESCRITORA MUY ESPECIAL ALICEXXSHUN **_

_**GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y DEDICARME TU PRIMER DANXALICE**_

_**ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO.**_

_**Y TAMBN A TODOS USTEDES QUE ME HAN APOYADO Y ME HAN AGREGADO A SUS FAVORITOS**_

_**USTEDES SE LA RIFAN NO CAMBIEN**_

_**BUENO CON ESTO ME DESPIDO.**_

_**CON UN**_

_**HASTA LUEGO**_

_**Y SAYONARAAA**_


End file.
